Not An Ordinary Bookshop
by anayu123
Summary: Abby Morgan owns a small bookshop in the Midwest, she offers books for normal people up front. However, in the back, she has an assortment of lore, weapons, and hunting equipment. After three years of near radio silence except for the occasional rumor, the Winchester Brothers return to her small town, looking for help.
1. Chapter 1: And So We Begin

**A/N: Woo! It's been a while! I have been planning this story for four years and I'm just now starting to write and publish actual chapters. On we go!**

Abby Morgan prided herself in having relatively calm mornings. A cup of tea or coffee and a walk with her precious Chesapeake Bay Retriever, Logan

So this morning, like any other, would likely be the same. Descending down her stairs, tea cup in hand, and an excited Chessie darting past her into the bookstore right below her apartment.

Upon finishing her tea, she attached the leash to Logan's blue collar and they were off.

The walk was uneventful, but her phone rang just as Logan laid back down, this time in her bed by the shop door.

"Book Basement," Abby answered, checking the clock on the wall behind her. 15 minutes till she opened.

"Garth? Is that you? I can barely understand you." Garth's voice suddenly became clearer as his signal increased.

"Sounds like a bust to me, I don't have any more lore that could help you. Call Bobby Singer though, his books go back farther than mine. I'm updating my inventory next week. Feel free to drop by and pick up some hex bags, I need to free up some space." Garth's chipper voice made Abby smile as he gave his thanks and a joke he read in the Marmaduke comics.

"Stay safe," She warned, hanging up the phone. A glance at the clock began the workday, and she unlocked the shop door once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Bargain Hunting

_ 3 Years earlier..._

The smell of leather, pine, whiskey, and possibly apple pie alerted her to the presence of John and Dean Winchester.

"Morning you two, it's been a while, feel free to head back." John nodded and walked ahead, while Dean stayed back, and leaned over the counter.

"Got anything interesting?" He asked, wiggling his brows. Abby snorted, pointing in the direction of her latest delivery of Reader's Digest.

"Not in the field of nudity and objectification, no." He rolled his eyes, but chuckled anyway.

"What're the two of you up to, there's nothing unusual around here. Not since June anyway." "Hell if I know, dad's been pretty quiet lately." Abby hummed, motioning for Dean to follow her as she locked the store doors and went to the back, where she kept all the lore and hunting gear.

"How's your brother? Still at law school?" "He's not here, so he better be, the bitch." Abby laughed. "He's a lucky one, to have you and your dad, and a chance to go to school." Dean huffed.

"He sure doesn't seem to think so." "Regardless, he is."

**Chapter II: Book Hunting**

Logan lets out a huff as she stretches her front legs.

"And what are you so huffy about, huh?" Abby laughs as she pats the dog's head. The bell on the store door rings and calls both of their attention.

"Hi, welcome to Book Basement- well, well, look what the wind brought in." Abby's hands went to her hips in a joking fashion.

"Dean Winchester, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Her eyes travelled to the taller man behind him, but turned her attention back to Dean.

"We need some lore, and we figured you were a good place to start. Do you have any info on black dogs? The lore I found is pretty vague." Abby smirked.

"They're bad omens, if they aren't yours, " She turned around and beckoned them to follow. "They're mostly a British phenomenon so it's unlikely that's whatever it is you are looking for. So, I take it you're the the younger one? Why aren't you in college?" Abby questioned, shooting a small smile at Sam. Sam's eyes darkened for a moment.

"Uh yeah, I'm Sam." He answered, ignoring her second question. His brows furrowed as Abby entered the combination that lead to the back part of her store.

"Only a select few knew this combo, including your dad. I don't get frequent visits from hunters, and I don't want any unwanted visitors." There was a click and she turned the doorknob.

"Holy shit," Dean whispered. "Dad said you had an extensive collection, but this, this is huge." Abby's cheeks dusted pink as she grinned appreciatively.

"Thank you. I try my best. Holler if ya'll need anything." She shut the door. Sam began to look around. Their dad's journal contained a page about hellhounds, which also matched some of the criteria of the case they were looking into, so Sam kept his eyes peeled for anything about them too.

Dean wasn't really looking for anything specific, but he noticed a thick red book to the left of him. He reached out and grabbed it, its lettering scrawled in messy cursive writing.

"Hey Sammy, take a look at this old thing!" Sam walked over and gently grabbed it, running a finger down its spine and then across the title.

"This is old," he began to observe and Dean scoffed.

That's what I just said dumbass." Sam narrowed his eyes at him before continuing,

"This was handwritten and bounded the same way. It's in relatively good condition for such an old book. How much do we have?" Dean shrugged.

"I doubt Abby will let us use our fake visas, you're the one living a normal life, how much do you have?" Sam sighed, exiting the back room.

Abby watched him walk out, book in hand, eyes reading over the first page. "You found something good?" Sam looked up.

"Yeah, this is, incredible. Do you take care of all these?" The corner of her lips curled.

"Of course I do, this place is my baby, second only to the breathing one you met earlier." Her eyes wandered over to Logan before landing on Sam once more. "That's one of the oldest I have, take care of it for me."

"How much?" "Depends on how much you guys have, a $20 would be nice, but that's asking for a lot from most hunters." Sam grimaced, pulling out the last $10 bill he had.

"That's good enough for me. Just make sure to rub behind Logan's ears on the way out." Logan's ears perked up at her name and Sam smiled at the dog, whose tail had begun to thump against the floor.

"I can do that. Thanks for your help." Abby waved her hand dismissively. Dean exited the back room pretty soon after, approaching the counter.

"Take you out for dinner when we gut the thing?" "If you're lucky, stay safe boys." Dean frowned and Sam laughed, pulling his older brother out of the store.


End file.
